


In Dreams

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: Lucifer stumbled back.  “You’re not real”, he whispered.Pierce sighed.  “No, unfortunately not.  You saw to you that.  I’m nothing but a dream now”.  He eyed the liquid dripping from the piano.  “And a wet one at that, judging from the mess you’ve made.”Set in Season 4, between 4x07 ‘Devil is As Devil Does’ and 4x08 ‘Super Bad Boyfriend’.In which Lucifer has a dream, and Pierce stops by for a chat.





	In Dreams

It was dark when Lucifer awoke, or at least as dark as it ever gets in LA.  The light from the LUX sign shone through the windows and illuminated Eve, deep in sleep and smiling contentedly.  Lucifer brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, before rising from the bed and padding across the penthouse to the bar.  After some deliberation he settled on a particularly fine whiskey and began to prepare his drink.

“Bit early isn’t it, even for you?”

Lucifer almost dropped the glass he was holding.  He fumbled and caught it at the last second, but not in time to stop the contents from flying across the bar and spraying over the piano.  He blinked rapidly as a figure emerged from the shadows and walked slowly towards him.

“Or maybe that should be a bit late?  I’m not sure anymore, to be honest.  That’s one of the first things you lose in the afterlife; a sense of time.”  The figure reached the bar and leaned over the counter with a smirk.  “But I suppose you’d know all about that.”

Lucifer stumbled back.  “You’re not real”, he whispered.

Pierce sighed.  “No, unfortunately not.  You saw to you that.  I’m nothing but a dream now”.  He eyed the liquid dripping from the piano.  “And a wet one at that, judging from the mess you’ve made.”

“Right, well, horrible to see you.  Let’s never do this again.”  Lucifer put his glass down on the bar then turned and began to walk across the room.

“Where are you going?” asked Pierce.

“Back to sleep.”

“You’re _already_ asleep.”

Lucifer sighed in exasperation.  “Well, then I’m going back to bed to wake up.”

“Can’t wake up until the dream is over.  You’ve got to let it run its course.”

Lucifer paused on the threshold of the bedroom and turned to face the other man.  “What do you suggest I do then, Lieutenant?”

“How about a drink?”, asked Pierce.  He refilled Lucifer’s glass without waiting for an answer before pouring one for himself.  “We can catch up, reminisce about old times.”

Lucifer scowled and stalked back to the bar.  “This dream version of you is much chattier than the real thing.  Hell would have frozen over before the actual Pierce ever asked me to sit down to talk.”

“And has it?”

“Has what?”

“Has Hell ever frozen over?  I know it’s an expression, but has it ever actually happened?”

“Once, but only because I had to torture someone with a fear of icicles.”  Lucifer waved a hand dismissively and took a long sip of his drink.  “But we’re getting off topic.  Why are you really here?”

Pierce shrugged.  “It’s your dream, Lucifer.  Maybe you just miss me.”

Lucifer laughed.  “You’re a psychotic killer who murdered my friend and put the Detective’s life in danger.  Why would I _miss_ you?”

“You once told me that I may be the only person on the planet who truly understands you, and that you weren’t ready to give up on that.  Maybe you’re still not ready.”  Pierce topped up their glasses and moved a little nearer to Lucifer.  “And anyway, are you really any better than me?  Just think of all the things you done recently: getting back with Eve, breaking a man’s back, embracing your dark side.”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of just how close he and Pierce were standing. “Eve is a good person, and we only broke Julian’s back because he needed to be punished for what he did to Officer Joan.”

Pierce rolled his eyes.  “Please.  Eve is my mother.  Where do you think I got my homicidal tendencies from?  The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree; you should really know that, given your history with both trees and apples.  And I know you enjoyed what you did to Julian; I know the rush you got from it, the _pleasure_.”

“But I’m not a _murderer_ ”, Lucifer protested.

“Apart from me.  And Uriel, of course.”

“Those were exceptions.  I could have killed Tierning, but I didn’t.  I did the right thing and turned him over to the police.”  Lucifer swallowed thickly and emptied his glass.  “I’m not evil”, he said quietly.

Pierce rolled his eyes.  “Of course you’re _evil;_ you’re the literal Devil.  Evil is in your name, and in your nature.  Why else would your wings have changed like they have?  You’re finally starting to embrace the real you.”  Pierce closed the last of the space between them so their chests were flush against each other and cupped Lucifer’s face in his hand.  “Come on”, he purred, wrapping his other hand around Lucifer’s waist.  “Stop fighting it.  Just give in to temptation.  It’s so _easy_.”

“I _can’t”,_ Lucifer murmured, trying to move away.  But Pierce’s grip was too strong, and his body was too inviting and Lucifer couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“Of course you can”, Pierce whispered softly.  “Let me show you how.”

Before Lucifer could protest again Pierce’s lips were on his, and Lucifer found that he couldn’t resist any longer.  He deepened the kiss and ground their hips together, earning a lustful growl from Pierce.  They staggered across the room until they hit the edge of a sofa; Pierce lowered Lucifer down onto the cushions and began sucking a love bite into Lucifer’s neck, while Lucifer himself wrapped his legs around Pierce’s hips and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Resistance was futile, and Lucifer found that he didn’t care anymore.  He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in this moment, to fuck Pierce until the pain and doubt and guilt went away and he felt nothing except a pleasant numbness.  He didn’t care about the consequences; he didn’t care, he didn’t care, he didn’t ca-

 

Lucifer awoke with a jolt.  Bright sunlight streamed through the windows and he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the glare.  He heard a noise from doorway and looked up to see Eve, wearing one of his shirts and munching on cereal from a bowl cradled in her hands.

“You OK?”, she asked, coming over to sit on the bed.  “You’ve slept for ages, but I didn’t want to wake you as you looked so peaceful.  Were you having a good dream?”

Lucifer blinked the sleep from his eyes and shook his head groggily.  “More like a nightmare actually.”

Eve raised an eyebrow.  “Well, it must have been a sexy nightmare.”  She looked down pointedly at his erection.

“Right, yes, well, it’s a bit complicated, to be honest.”

Eve shrugged.  “OK.  Oh, I’ve cleaned up the piano.  It was covered in whiskey, for some reason.”

Lucifer felt a cold chill run down his spine.  “What?”

“The piano; it had alcohol all over it.  And I cleared away the empty glasses on the bar.  Did someone come over last night, while I was sleeping?”

Lucifer jumped out of bed and stumbled into the living room.  He crossed to the sofa and felt his legs give way beneath him as he tried to process what he was seeing.  There was an indentation on the couch cushions, as if two bodies had recently been pressed down into it.

“It can’t be”, Lucifer whispered shakily.  He staggered over to his phone and scrolled rapidly through the contacts until he got to Doctor Ahn.  He needed to get his wings fixed, before he had any more dreams like that. 

Because it had just been a dream. 

Hadn’t it?    


**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'In Dreams' by Roy Orbinson.


End file.
